Harry Potter and The Feathered Wings
by EnglishPeanut
Summary: Shunned by his friends, attacked from every angle and trapped in a deadly tournament. Harry Potter must fight to survive, but will his new wings and the care of a stranger help him be the man he never thought he could be? GoF Winged Harry/Fleur AU. Warning: will contain swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Peanut here, long time reader and thought I'll take a stab at my own Fanfiction. This is a Harry/Fleur fic, I find writing French accents to be a lot harder than it looks, so I've left it as English and you'll just have to use your imagination that it's accented French. There will be swearing and violence so warnings there for those who don't like that. Not much really to say other than I hope you enjoy what my mind has made up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is Harry Potter. That's J.K Rowlings. I'm just playing in the sand and hopefully make something special.

* * *

Harry Potter and The Feathered Wings

'Bugger'

That pretty much summed it up for Harry Potter, the so called 'boy-who-lived' as he sat on a rock by the lake, holding a strip of cloth that had once been a part of his now ruined school uniform, to his swollen and cut cheek, trying in vain to stop the flow of blood.

'Bugger'

Just a few hours ago Harry was sat with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watching with everyone else to see whose name will come out of The Goblet of Fire and be the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

First name that came out of the Goblet was 'Victor Krum' the best Quidditch player in the world. Though to Harry he seemed a bit moody for having just had his name came out and slightly flat footed as he walked to the front, but even Harry couldn't deny that with the skills he showed on his broom at the world cup and the air of confidence that he radiated that the world famous seeker was a good choice to be Durmstrang champion.

Second name that came out was 'Fleur Delacour' the beauty of France. Harry still couldn't figure out why all the males (and a couple of females) were staring at her like a piece of meat. Though for all the beauty she seemed cold as ice when she asked for the French dish that Harry was about to try. Though it seemed that when her name was called out, her fellow peers of Beauxbatons didn't seem all that happy about her being their champion.

Third and what was thought to be the final champion 'Cedric Diggory' The Hotie of Hufflepuff. As he charged up to the front between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, high fiving students as he went and flashing his pearly white teeth, Harry thought that Cedric will do well in the tournament. Though not as famous as Krum or a divine beauty as Delacour, Cedric had the hidden strength that only came through hard work.

Then it all turned for the worst. The cup flared blue and a forth name came out. Even before Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said the name, Harry knew it was his name. After three years of near death experiences, fights with evil Dark Lord, giant snakes, werewolf's, soul sucking creatures and in one case a rogue Bludger. Harry had developed a sixth sense of what he liked to call 'if there's a chance it will happen to me it will'.

'Bugger'

The next hours after that was still a blur. The headmaster rough handling him, demanding that he answer his questions, the disbelief that Harry was telling the truth that he didn't put his name in and that somehow he got past the age line of one of the most powerful wizard of all time. The 'little boy' comment from the ice beauty Delacour, the sneer and mutterings of 'just like his arrogant father' from his most hated person and potions master Snape and even being called an 'arsehole' from Cedric paled to the reception that Harry got once he made it to the Gryffindor common room.

The look of hatred that was directed at him from everyone as he stepped through the portal was enough to stop Harry dead. That sixth sense was kicking off again and once again that night Harry found himself in a position that he never thought he would be in. He didn't know which of his fellow house mates cast the first spell. Only that it was a cutting spell and caught him high on his cheek, but that seemed to release the flood gates and Harry was on the receiving end of some of the most painful curses that was taught at Hogwarts.

He tried to defend himself, but a _Expelliarmus_ saw his wand in the hands of Hermione, who just stood and watched him with the same condescending look she gave him when she informed Harry last year that she had stolen his Firebolt to get it checked out.

Ron was at the front, red faced and bellowing out insults as he let fly with cutting curses. It was as if 3 years of being Harrys best friend meant nothing and the jealousy that Ron always tried to hide was too much, and exploded with so much fury that Harry would have been worried for his friends sanity if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was being sliced open in hundreds of places.

So Harry did the one thing that his pride would let him do. He stood up straight and let the pain wash over him. It wasn't like Harry didn't feel it, because he felt it alright, it was that he was so used to the pain from 10 years of the Dursleys 'love', that had just harden him and taught him not to show it.

Finally from what seemed like an age, but Harry expected it to of only lasted a minute, did the spells and curses stop. Silence was only broken from the heavy panting from those who had pushed their magic. While still covered in blood that had started to drip off him, Harry made his way to Hermione. Her eyes widen as he got closer, as if just realising the horror that she had just be part of. Without saying a word Harry just held out his hand for his wand. No words were needed, not that he thought he could speak, as it was taking all of his effort not to cry out in pain. Harry's wand jumped out of her hand and flew into his. Turning around he made is way outside to the rock he now sat on.

'Bugger that hurt' he thought. He wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried since he was 5 when he realised that no-one would come if he did, so he saw no point in it anymore.

"Hello Harry Potter" said a musical but cold voice from behind him.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Harry was up on his feet with his wand out stretched with a curse on his lips. He would not be caught unawares again.

"Oh Mon dieu" it was the French champion, the coldness in her voice vanished with the shock of seeing him cut up so badly, she moved forward to grab hold of him as he looked like he was barely standing, not taking any notice of his wand. The only thing that she now only recognised of his from earlier was his green eyes, which were once bright with life that was the very window to his soul, but now only held a cold dark green look of contempt, surrounded be wet and dry blood.

"What do you want?" he snapped out, backing up a few steps away from her. He didn't want any help from anyone, and he most defiantly did not trust anyone who had only that night called him a little boy.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded. The shock making her accent even more pronounce.

"Why do you even care, as you've made it pretty clear I am only a 'leetle boy'." Anger started to bubble up. He had enough, the emotional and physical strain he had been through tonight was starting to catch up on him. "If you, princess, must know, this is how Gryffindor's deal with those that they believe are traitors" he all but spat out. He started to shake now, getting violently worse as his vision started to black round the edges.

"Arry calm down please, you don't understand. I was not insulting you, the fact is, you're only 14 in a tournament for adults, face it, you are a leetle boy. I'll get help but you must settle down before you make your self-worse" her panicked voice though was getting further and further away for him, he just couldn't make sense of things anymore.

'Bugger it all to hell'

Then suddenly the blissful darkness took him. Like a puppet that suddenly had its strings cut, Harry crumpled to the floor still bleeding and unconscious. Leaving a now, very panicked and distraught woman with his battered and broken body.

-[HP&TFW]-

The first thing Harry noticed when he came to, was the fact the he was laying on something soft and warm. Feel like his body aching was not a new experience for him. He could hear voices talking around him, though he couldn't understand what they were saying. With what seemed more effort than it should have been, he managed to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the white ceiling. Though that was all he could make out as he suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses as the world around him was burly.

'I must be in the hospital wing,' he thought. The next thing he made note of, was that for some reason it seemed like the room was brighter than it normally should be, and it smelt of lemon chemicals that he used for when cleaned up the house for Aunt Petunia.

'That's weird, I've never known Madam Pomfrey to use muggle disinfectant' Harry thought

"Ahh Mr Potter, I see that you are awake, please hold still while I make sure that you're ok." said female accented French voice from across the room. Turning his head to the side he could just make out a female shape making her way to him with her wand out.

"Where am I?" he inquired

"You, 'Arry Potter, have the privilege of being in the Beauxbatons clinic inside the carriage" said the voice on the other side of him. This did not surprise him as he long ago thought the carriage must be bigger on the inside to hold all the Beauxbatons students and teachers. Like how Mr Weasleys tent at the world cup looked like a two man tent but infact held plenty of space for all the Weasleys plus him and Hermione inside.

Turning his head to the other side, he could make out a woman with long blonde hair, but it was the musical voice that gave it away to who it was, though it seemed slightly warmer than it ever has been towards him.

"Can I have my glasses please Fleur? I'm pretty much blind without them." he asked

"I must remember that for when we are competing against each other in this tournament, no?" she chuckled.

Suddenly he felt the familiar weight of his glasses on his nose and the world came back into focus. He noticed the room was very much like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, though the room seem to be a lot smaller and there weren't as many beds. Though considering there were about 30 Beauxbaton students, he didn't think they needed one as big as the one in the castle.

As he watch the Healer, who he now noticed was in her late 20's with warm dark brown eyes with her long black hair platted down her back, Harry could only describe her as having that girl-next-door look, began waving her wand over him. He could see the frown beginning to form on her face.

"Mr Potter, Healer Page at your service. Your tests have come up with many strange and interesting results. Have you visited a Healer before dear?"

"Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Healer, has been saying that if I visit her anymore she's tempted to but a plack above a bed with my name on it" he laughed as he said this. He really wouldn't put it past her to do it.

"Then I must go speak with Madam Pomfrey and compare notes, because your blood contains a fair bit of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears, plus other things that I can't quite work out."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure she already knows since I suffered a Basilisk bite about a year and a half ago. If it wasn't for Fawkes, that's Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix, then I would've died" he said quietly. Though the horror on both the Madam Pages and Fleur's face would've made him laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that he suddenly realised the events that brought him here, even after all he's done for the school.

"So Fleur, umm... thank you for bring me here." he manage to whisper out. After all, his so called 'friends' turned their back on him and even cursed him. However this completely, yet beautiful, stranger, who seemed to always have the air of winter ice around her had gotten help and even stayed with him.

"You still have not told me how you managed to get so hurt, other than it was some sort of punishment from your house mates, and how did you manage to be bitten by a Basilisk, let alone be near one without dying?" she replied

"They aren't happy that my name came out the cup. Though they didn't really let me explain before they started to curse me. Hell they didn't even ask me questions, just started laying into me as soon as they saw me." Anger was starting up again, but he crushed it fiercely. Now wasn't the time to get angry. "Also my life at Hogwarts has never been easy, and this year seems to follow the same old pattern"

"Well Mr Potter" Healer Page suddenly cut in "I want you to take this sleeping draught potion and get a good night's sleep while I go talk the Hogwarts Healer. There's some other things I need to check out from the results which concern me, but don't worry, they're not life threating. So don't panic dear, you just rest up. Ms Delacour, I wonder if you're willing to stay here and look after the clinic again for me while I'm away. I shouldn't be too long."

After seeing the nod from Fleur and watched as Harry drunk the sleeping draught. Healer Page made her way out the clinic to get some answers.

"Well Fleur, I suppose I'm in your care again and at least I won't have to go back to the tower tonight. So goodnight Fleur, thanks again, for everything" Harry all but yawned as the potion started to kick in.

"Goodnight 'Arry, I'll be here when you wake up in the morning. Then you can tell me the full story about this Basilisk. Also I have some more things I need to ask you. You are not an ordinary wizard are you? You also intrigue me." she smiled at that last statement.

Harry couldn't help but blush and didn't know what to say to that, but lucky for him the sleeping draught had started to really take effect. With that, Harry laid down and felt his eyes start to close and before he knew it, he was off to the land of Morpheus. Where his dreams seemed to be just as confusing as he's life seemed to be.

* * *

There we go, first chapter. I found it hard to make the conversations flow at the start, but I think I got there in the end. I'm trying not to do to much bashing but it will be very much Harry on his own at the start.

So please like and review and i'll see you in the next chapter were things will start going AU on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you too all those who have written a review. It's encouraged me to finish this chapter sooner than even I expected. Also thanks to the Favs and follows, knowing that people liked this enough to do that is incredible, hopefully I won't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is Harry Potter. That's J.K Rowlings. I'm just trying to build a sand castle in it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed, but somewhat stiff. Though the events of last night were still running through his head. Healer Page had mended the few broken ribs and most of the cuts from the night before, however he still felt the heavy cloud of depression wrapped round his mind. Not even the beauty of the company he woke up to helped remove the agony in his heart of knowing that once again he was alone with no friends.

Fleur had been there in the morning just as she had said. She looked just as beautiful from the last time he had seen her. They hadn't spoken much that morning, other than a customary morning greeting, before they both started on the breakfast that she had brought in with her. There wasn't a real reason why they hadn't spoken to one another properly yet, but Harry was starting to get nervous. He wasn't sure if he should be getting close to her or even be acting in a friendly manner.

'True she was there for me last night, and got me here to be healed.' Harry thought 'but she's the competition isn't she, and why had she come over to talk to me in the first place last night, after she'd done nothing but speak to me in a cold and haughty manner?' He had so many questions running through his mind that he didn't notice that Fleur herself seemed to have a lot on her mind as well. Both their thoughts were broken by the arrival of Healer Page, coming through the door of her office. Though, the Healer looked like she hadn't had much sleep the night before, if the bags under her eyes indicated anything.

"Mr Potter, Madam Pomfrey has shown me your records. She also told me what had happened to you in your second year and I have one very important question for you? How are you not dead right now!?" her voice getting louder towards the end of what Harry could tell was going to be a very loud conversation. "I mean just the size of your medical record at Hogwarts was one of the largest I have ever seen, and you're only in your fourth year, and don't even get me started on your muggle records!" That brought Harry up short, it also caused him to pale a bit. Nobody had ever shown an interest in his muggle medical records since he came to the wizarding world. Not even Madam Pomfrey when she first saw his scars on his body, in fact she hadn't even asked about them in great detail, just commented the high amount of them. He could guess what Healer Page found though. Harrys 'relatives' had made his 'lessons' on being normal very painful. Uncle Vernon had always told the medical staff, when he had been injured enough to need to go to hospital, that Harry was a strange child that enjoyed jumping down the stairs or running into things. They even once tried to blaming it on Harry's genetics, saying that he had freakish blood that affected his brain. Some of the most outlandish excuses Uncle Vernon came up with, which nobody with a shred of sense would believe, were taken as an undeniable fact from the doctors.

Once Harry had tried to tell a nurse what really happened when he was 7 years old. The nurse, in all of her wisdom, went straight up and questioned Uncle Vernon within the matter of seconds. Harry's left shoulder still has the scar that he received on that day. Though, that scar is but one of many that now riddle his body.

That made Harry wonder, if Healer Page and Fleur had spotted his scars the night before when he had been healed. Though looking at the tattered and bloody uniform he still had on, made it clear that he had been healed over his clothes. Harry was brought back from his thoughts as Healer Page seemed to come to the end of her rant.

"-and another thing. Who in their right mind would go anywhere near Dementors! Your school, Mr Potter, must be the most dangerous place I have ever been to, if your records are an indication to what sort of things go on here."

Harry couldn't help laughter at that point.

"I didn't go to them." he laughed. "They just seemed to take a liking to me. If anything I try and stay away from them, as they affect me more than most. Though I think that after I chased about a 100 of them away with my Patronus Charm, they might be a bit more weary of me now, or they'll be more interested in me knowing my luck." Tears of laughter was in his eyes by the end of is explanation.

"How can you laugh like that 'Arry? You could have had your soul sucked out" Fleur once again found herself horrified that this 14 year old could just laugh at something most adults had nightmares over.

"You get used it" Harry replied with a shrug. "Not to say I don't get scared, because I do, I think you'll have to be mentally unstable to not be scared, but you just have to push forward, push through to survive, push and make it through to the next day."

Fleur was struck with awe, awe that he had such a mature view. However she also felt sad for Harry. His emerald green eyes, as he spoke, were old and distant, they did not fit a boy of 14. Maybe he wasn't a little boy after all, but then again, who was Harry Potter?

"Arry, are you going to tell me how you managed to not only be bitten by a Basilisk but managed to survive?" Fleur inquired.

"Well, this all happened last year at school..."

-HP&TFW-

"-and the sword is hung in the Headmasters office." Harry said, finishing off his hour long tale. He didn't know why he was being so open about it. He didn't know these two very well, but yet his gut instincts told him that he could trust Fleur, and to a lesser extent Healer Page.

"Salaud" whispered both Fleur and Healer Page.

"That pretty much sums it up" Harry laughed, he noticed that he seemed to being doing that a lot around these two. "So anyway, are you going to tell me what else is up with my blood other than the venom and tears?" he said, turning to the Healer.

"Well...Yes" She said, physically having to shake herself back into being professional. The story that Madam Pomfrey had told her was nothing compared to hearing it from Harry, if anything, Madam Pomfrey had left out the full extent of how it affected the rest of the students and school, "Your blood seems to contain avian qualities to it. Now nothing like Fleur's Veela blood, but very similar, it doesn't seem to effect you in anyway though."

"Huh?" Harry said as intelligently as he could. Turning to Fleur, he asked "What is a veela, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Non, I do not mind. To put it simply, veela are creatures of love and lust. Not un-similar to the sirens of old. We are more beautiful than any human girl could ever be and we are also only ever female. There has never been a male veela, and so we breed true. That is to say, there isn't any quarter or half veela around, just pure Veela, or else we would have died out long ago. We can mate with any race, be it humans, goblins or werewolves, and still produce full veela." she said, as if she has had to explain this many times before.

Harry couldn't help but blush at that, but he found it interesting that the girl he thought was human was in fact a mythical creature. Though having met and taught by a werewolf last year and being none the wiser until the end of the year, he suppose he shouldn't be all that surprised.

"My race also, when angered or threatened, can transform into a bird-like creature, and almost all are able to form fire with our hands, and throw fireballs when we need to. We also produce an aura of attraction; it's called the Veela charm or most commonly known as just an allure. It affects those that find us to be to their sexual preference and we can't turn it off completely." She finished off.

"Oh like those cheerleaders at the world cup were doing, but why don't I feel anything from you?" He said, thoughtfully.

"I don't know 'Arry, which was one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. You don't show any signs of being effected." She then gave Harry a look that made him feel self-conscious. "You do like girls 'Arry don't you?"

"W..What!? O..of cause I do!" He stammered out, trying in vain to fight down the blush on his face. He never had anyone question his sexuality before. "A..anyway, what do you mean by 'almost all' can form fire?"

Fleur just stared into Harry's eyes for a while, looking as if she was trying to judge his very soul on something. Finally as if coming to a decision, she held her right hand out, palming facing upwards. Then suddenly the magic in the air started to pull inwards, towards her hand, her hair started to flap around from an unknown wind source and her sky blue eyes become a cold ice blue. Forming in her hand slowly, to Harry's astonishment, was ice. It flickered and grew larger. After a little while, it formed into what could only be described as an ice flame. Then with a causal flick of her wrist, it shot out of her hand and collided with the wall, shattering into a thousand ice crystals, leaving behind an ice scorch on the wall.

Harry's jaw dropped at the sheer raw power being displayed, it brought him out in goosebumps. He was dimly aware of hearing Healer Page say something like 'show off' but right now his mind just couldn't get around what he just saw. 'It was like a fire, but made out of ice!' was the only thing his mind could process.

"As you can see 'Arry, I cannot form a standard fireball, as far as my race knows, I'm the only one with this ability, but please keep it to yourself. You trusted me with your story, so I trust you with me secret."

-HP&TFW-

After getting the all clear and reassurance from Healer Page that the avian quality's in his blood isn't affecting him. Harry and Fleur made their way through the carriage to the front door. Harry thought that the inside of the carriage was very reminiscent of the 1600's he saw in his text books in primary school, with its white cream walls, gold frames on the paintings and the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He almost expected to see musketeers walking around or guarding the entrance hall.

However, Harry didn't pay too much attention other than that to his surroundings. He was to worried on what to do next. While in the clinic he didn't have much time to consider what had happened to him the night before, but now, now he would have to go back to the tower to get a change of clothes and his school books for class. This meant he had to go to the Gryffindor tower. Something he never thought he would fear as much as he did now.

After a short while, they had reached the front doors of the carriage and Harry stepped out into the chilly morning air.

"Thank you again Fleur for what you've done for me, and shared with me." Giving a small smile, as he turned to walk back to the castle he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Arry, it will be ok. You can do this, you are stronger than you think, I can feel it, trust me. I'll see you soon" she smiled, and with that she closed the doors to the carriage.

Walking up to the castle, Harry hoped she was right, and that he was strong enough. Strong enough to deal with this year. The hurt and anger that he felt started to bubbling up as he came to the large doors of the castle. He knew one thing though. He wouldn't forgive so easily those who have turned their back on him.

* * *

Well that's it for another chapter, sorry it's such a short one, but i felt it was a good place to end it here. I can neither confirm nor deny that I was listening to ssj3 Goku transformation theme when I wrote about Fleur forming an ice ball. Also I'm sorry for the info heavy section in the middle.

Salaud = Bugger in french

Until next time. Peanut.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews, I've read everyone of them. This chapter has been helped by such reviews and I hope this satisfies them. Also thank you for the Favs and Follows, You lot keep me motivated, I still can't believe that so many people like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is Harry Potter. That's J.K Rowlings. I'm just trying to build a sand fort in it.

* * *

Chapter 3

As Harry made his way through the entrance hall, the loud voices of students in the great hall reached his ears. Realising suddenly that it must be the middle of breakfast and now would be the best time to get his stuff in order to avoid the majority of the Gryffindor's. He made his way as quickly as he could to the Gryffindor tower. As he did, he thought of the night before. He had never shared those things so openly with someone before, other than Ron and Hermione, let alone someone who he hardly knew and even then his first impression of her hadn't been a good one. 'Hopefully I might have gained a friendship of a certain French veela' he thought with a slight smile, as he started to scratch his right shoulder blade.

After taking the many secret passages, hidden corridors and making sure to jump over vanishing step he finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Upon reaching the portrait, that was giving him a dirty look, he said the password. "Respect" snorting at the irony of the password.

"Sorry, that is not the password anymore" said the Fat Lady as she gave Harry a withering look.

"How can it of changed, it's not due to change until the end of the week?" Harry said angrily, he had a sinking feeling to why it had been changed and was starting to get fed up with it all.

"The Gryffindor prefects got the head boy and girl to change it last night after you left, so take it up with them." she snidely replied, turning her back within the painting.

"But you know me, you know I'm Gryffindor, so can't you just let me in?" He got no reply, "How am I to get my stuff now if you won't let me in?" He still didn't get a response from the portrait. This caused Harry's anger to spill over and to finally lash out, he let out his anger and frustration in the best way he knew how. "Shit, buggering assholes" he said as he punched the wall a few time, cutting open his knuckles. Not that Harry noticed, as all he could feel was his anger rolling around inside him.

Suddenly the portal opened and out stepped Neville Longbottom, which effective snapped Harry out of his anger. Hope in Harrys heart started to bloom at the sight of the shy Gryffindor. 'Neville wouldn't turn his back on me, surely, I mean, he didn't attack me yesterday?' he thought. 'In fact, I didn't see him there at all'

"Neville, thank god you've come out, the bastards changed the password and now I can't get into the tower to get my things or a change of clothes." He said gestering to his torn and bloody clothes "What's the new one?"

"O... Hi Harry, S...sorry Harry, I d..don't think I should tell you it." Neville stuttered, clearly taken back at seeing Harry. "L...look, if I go against them and tell you, or even be friendly to you, I'll be an even bigger outcast, I'm sick of being picked on as it is."

"Neville, please, don't be saying what I think you're saying, it's me Harry. I've always been there for you and I've never picked on you." Begged Harry.

Neville looked uncomfortable and conflicted for a moment, then sighing heavily he replied. "It's 'Traitor'."

"Thanks Neville," Harry sighed with relief, though feeling the slight jab of pain in his heart at the new password. "I won't forget this, maybe we can hangout more and do homework together, or just relax by the lake?" Maybe not everyone will turn on me' he thought with a little hope. As Harry turned and stepped through the door, he suddenly felt, what could only be described as a blasting hex, hitting him in the back. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he rolled on to his back, whipping his wand out and pointed it in the direction he was just struck from, only to see Neville with his wand out.

"That's what you get traitor. You are not one of us so stay away." Neville said it loud enough, so that the few people in the room looked up from what they were doing. Those who were in the common room started laughing and jeering at Harry, from seeing the attack from the shy Gryffindor. Neville lowered his voice so only Harry could hear. "This is my one chance to no longer be an outcast. I'm really sorry Harry." And with that Neville heading down the stairs to breakfast.

Harry just laid there for a moment. He couldn't believe what just happened. Never in a million years did he think Neville could turn on him like that. It was something he expected from a certain blond Slytherin to do, offering friendship, then cursing him in the back.

As he got to his feet, Harry hoped that this would be the last confrontation he'll have this morning.

"Harry?" A tentative voice called out.

'Damn, spoke to soon' Looking up, Harry was met with a bushy haired witch he once thought as his best friend. Now he didn't know what to class her as, even though she hadn't been like Ron and cursed him, she still had taken his wand away when he needed it. 'Well, one way to find out, I suppose.'

"Yes Hermione, can I help you?" Her eyes widen at his cold response, even he himself was caught by surprise at how his voice came out.

"H..Harry, a...about y...y..yesterday" She stuttered, wringing her hands together as she cast her eyes down, nervously biting her lip. Only yesterday he would have thought that the way she was acting would be cute. Now it only chilled the little affection he once had for her.

'What is it with people stuttering around me lately' Harry thought slightly impatient, his back was really starting to hurt. 'Damn, the one time Neville pulled off a curse, and it had to be the one aimed at me'

Hermione seemed to try and build up courage, though it was easy to see she was fearful at the question she wanted to ask. "Harry, you didn't put your name in the cup did you?"

"Finally someone asked me." Harry laughed, although it was hollow, no warmth could be felt in it. "Although, I wished you might have known me better than having to ask that question. Do I look like i need eternal glory?" She shook her head "Do you think I would want the money?" Again she shouck her head negative, her eyes welling up with tears. "And do you think, after 3 years of the shit we've been through, that I would chase after danger and potentially death?" At that, Hermione burst in to tears and threw herself at Harry, giving him a bone crushing hug. Pain flared up from his back, but he ignored it.

Harry almost felt hope, however, there was something he needed to clear up before he'd let himself relax around her.

"Hermione, why did you take me wand away from me yesterday? I know you didn't curse me, but you just stood there, watching. Hermione stiffened at the question and slowly let go of Harry. Stepping back from him, the fear and uncertainty was back.

"Well... I didn't want you to get into more trouble with everyone. They are all so angry with you, and if you fought back then you would've made things worse. Also if you cursed Ron, then it would be harder for us to make up. So I did what was best and took your wand away." She said with a slight arrogance at the end.

"Bugger me Hermione!" She recoiled like she'd just be slapped "So you let me be cursed by most of the house just so it'll be easier to make up later?" He said angrily.

"But it makes sense." she cried out, tears now running down her cheek. "Now they have it out their system you can just go say sorry to them and everything will be back to normal."

"I'm the one that needs to say sorry? How'd you work that out?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing from someone who has always been the logical one out of his friends.

"All you have to do is go up to them say sorry, even if you don't mean it. Then everything will go back to the way it was. It's the quickest way" She said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Harry's voice lowered to almost a growl "Christ Hermione, you haven't even apologies to me yet and you know I didn't put my name in."

"Because I have nothing to apologise for."

"And nor do I. Goodbye Hermione, come find me when you want to apologies. Until then, don't talk to me."

With that, Harry headed off to his dorm room, leaving behind a distraught Hermione crying to herself. It broke Harry's heart even more to walk away like that, but he knew he had to do it. Hermione had always thought that she knew best, and in a way he could see how she could think she's right now. Why wouldn't she, she had been right in the past about most things, however, her biggest flaw was that she never saw when she was wrong. The Firebolt, for example, she had been right that it was from Sirius that sent him the broom. However she had gone about it completely the wrong way, ending up stealing from a friend, just to match what she thought was right, completely ignoring the morals of her actions. Yes, he had to walk away and let her realise that she's not always right.

As he reached the dorm room of the 4th year Gryffindors, Harry heard his name being called out behind him.

"Harrikins!"

"Goddamn it! What now!?" he shouted as he turned around.

"Woo Harrikins, easy, you might-"

"-want to shout louder, I don't-"

"-think everyone in the tower -"

"-heard you." The two pranksters of Gryffindor, Fred and George Weasley said in their twin talk.

"Fred, George, what can I do for you?" Harry said stiffly. Harry always got on well with them, however, he had a healthy fear of them too. When they went after someone with their pranks, they could make that person's life a living hell. Even though they only targeted those that deserve it, after the reception he got from last night and how his so called friends acted, he wasn't sure if he made their target list.

"Look Harry, we're sorry that the Gryffindors are acting-" The one on the right started.

"-the way they are, and the way you was cursed last night. We wasn't-" The other one said.

"-here, but we heard about it when we go back from the kitchens. We-" Here the right twin looked slightly worried.

"-just wanted to say that we don't think you put your name in." The one on the left finished, looking slightly worried as well.

"Guys, first of, can you cut that out for a moment, I'm not in the mood for it. And second, thank you. I think you two are the only ones that believe me without having to question me." It really did make him feel so much better that there was someone he knew that believed him. "But why do I have a feeling there's a 'but' there?"

"Because, there is mate." Said one.

"We're going to try and date Angelina and Alice this year." Said the other.

"Let me guess, they don't like me and so to get with them you can't talk to me." Harry could kind of understand this, though he wished he didn't. "So much for 'bro's before ho's" he laughed bitterly.

"Sorry Harry. We won't prank you if that makes you feel any better." The one on the left, laughed ruefully.

"Yeah mate, we won't target you, and will try and give you heads up if we hear anyone try to as well. Is there anything we can do for you while we can?" The one on the right looked hopeful.

"Yeah, there is one thing." Harry suddenly saw an opportunity to find something out which he always wanted to ask "Can you tell me how I can tell which one of you is Fred and which one is George?"

The twins both smiled at each other "Even we don't know which one's which Harry, we just make it up as we go along. Anyway, thanks for understanding, we'll be cheering for you" They said as they ran down the stairs to the common room, leaving behind a slightly happier Harry.

'Well that went better than I hoped' he thought.

As Harry entered through the door, he found his bed curtains and the bed itself, had been the subject to a couple of _Incendio's._ There was writing on the wall above where his pillow now laid burnt.

 **"You were never one of us. LEAVE!"**

Harry felt such a finality upon seeing that. He realised that he would need to leave. There was nothing in the tower for him now and staying would only make his life worse. 'Maybe I'll stay in the forest? That would be too dangerous,' he thought discarding the idea. 'And no telling what else is in there, let alone Aragog and his family calling that place home. 'Chamber of secrets? No to cold and I'll have to go in and out of the girls bathroom. What if I stay in one of the unused classrooms, though Filch might catch me. I need to learn how to ward the room and that might take too long.' He muttered a _Tempus_. 'Don't have much time before class. Unused classroom it is.'

Harry quickly packed his possessions into his truck. Luckily his dorm mates hadn't burnt any of his things when they burnt is bed, and after a quick check in his trunk, he found that his personal belongings hadn't been touched. After a few minutes, Harry stood at the door way with his trunk. After a quick glance round the room, he stepped through the door and towards the common, trying to not let the grief that he felt, overwhelm him.

As he entered the common room, Harry noticed that there was more people here now. Obviously they had returned from breakfast to get their school things. The room suddenly went quite as people started to notice that Harry was there, still wearing his torn and blood stained robes from the night before, with his trunk pulled behind him. Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket slowly, straightened is back and started to make his way through the common room, scanning the people around him as he did so, looking for any signs he would be attacked again.

Nobody said anything, not at first. Weary at the fact that Harry had his wand out. The look in his cold green eyes and the tension in his shoulders, spoke clearly of the warning it meant. They had caught him unawares last time, but this time he would fight back. The Boy-Who-Livied who was once considered 'The Gryffindor Golden Boy', now saw them as a threat. As Harry neared the exit of the common room, the braver students of Gryffindors started to shout insults at him.

"That's it traitor, we don't want you."

"Bloody scum, can't believe we were happy that you were one of us."

"You're a disgrace to Hogwarts."

"Can't believe I thought you was cute."

Harry didn't look back. As he walked through the portal of the Fat Lady, the colours of Gryffindor faded from his school uniform.

* * *

Well that's it for another chapter. I hope that's cleared up some of the questions people had. Also I am looking for a Beta, so PM me if you have experience, as apparently I seem to be missing grammar mistakes, even when I proofread my writing (thanks to those that pointed some out, they have been corrected). Some people have mentioned that my Hermione isn't believable to canon. Sorry guys but if I kept her completely to canon then my story wouldn't take the direction I want. Hopefully this chapter has made her slightly more believable. Neville was hard to write, though I think I did make him still believeable. Don't forget he's been pretty much alone and he's seen a chance to be a part of the 'in crowded'. I did steal Gred and Forge excuss to why they can't be friends openly, but I can't remember where from.

Anyway, please keep the reviews/favs/follows coming as I would love to know what everyone thinks.

Until next time.

Peanut.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews. Love how most people are enjoying this, so no pressure on me. Sorry it has taken a while to update this story. Also thank you for the favs and follows, it's all because of you I keep writing. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sandbox that is Harry Potter. That's J.K Rowlings. I'm just trying to build a sand boat in it.

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry found himself on the sixth floor with the marauders map in his hands, looking for an empty classroom to put his trunk in and to hopefully call home or the rest of the year. His uniform changing as he left the common room had made him wonder how significant that moment was. An idea to why it had happened was floating around in his head, however it didn't spell a good outcome for him. Harry didn't have much time to ponder though as it was close to his Transfiguration class. Which he wasn't looking forward to, especially after what had just happened in the common room. His Head of House being the teacher, would notice the lack of colour in his uniform, and seeing as his friends had turned on him, then it was more than likely that she would as well.

'I suppose if Hogwarts herself has changed my uniform then that must mean that I'm now officially houseless, and likely to be for the rest of the year.' Harry concluded to himself 'Not that there are any house's that would want me. Lions are obviously a no, Badgers hate me just as much as the lions for stealing their spotlight. Ravens, might, but then again, they would just shun me out of principle, as I've never openly shown any drive for intelligence in my years here. And let's not forget the snakes, I'll be fighting for my life within a matter of hours if I was to be put in there. Not that Snape would have me anywhere near his precious house.' He thought bitterly.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry set off for the unused section on the sixth floor. Which had once been used for elocution lessons hundreds of years ago. 'According to Hermione they stopped teaching them here in the early 1900's due to lack of interest and attendance' the thought of Hermione sending a jab of pain to his heart. Harry checked the map once more, to make sure that he hadn't been followed, then entered one of the non-descriptive doors that were just round the corner and out of view from the main staircase.

What he saw when he entered, was a small dusty room with old tables and chairs stacked in the corner. The level of dust on every surface was at least an inch thick and under a desk, an old nest for some sort of creature had been built. The blackboard in the room was cracked, moss grew around the window and spider webs clung to corners of the room.

"Home sweet home, time to put those cleaning charms I've learned to good use." He said to himself. Pulling out his wand, Harry start to cast a wide variety of charms around the room. In his first year, Harry had gone out of his way to learn as much house hold charms from the library as possible. He had hoped to use them for when he returned to his Aunt and Uncles house, to help him with his chores. However upon learning he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school he never had the chance to use them. So as he cleaned, he couldn't help but feel pride in himself that he had learnt and taught himself some useful magic.

After a few minutes, the room was spotless. Quickly, Harry dropped his trunk into a corner, and pulled out a change of uniform. Harry noticed that even his uniform in his trunk had been changed and now was just a plain black robe, with a plain black tie. After taking off and dumping the shredded and filthy uniform into a corner, Harry did a quick transfiguration on the blackboard, turning it into a mirror. Turning around to see how much damage Neville's curse had done, he noticed a large graze in the centre of his back, luckily though it looked as if it hadn't coursed to much damage to him, seeing as the bleeding had already stopped.

With a sigh, Harry put on the clean uniform, packed his books into his bag for the day, and then hid his trunk under a desk just in case someone looked into the room when he was in class. As he left, Harry pulled out his wand and casted a simple locking charm on the door.

'No need to overdo it, don't want anyone to be overly suspicious as to why a classroom has been heavy locked.' He thought.

Within a matter of moments, and less time than Harry wished it took, Harry found himself being one of the first to be waiting outside the classroom. The, now very, familiar feeling of dread started to crawl up inside of Harry as more and more people started to come into view. Normally having class with the Hufflepuffs was great fun, as both houses got on well with each other. However the angry glares he was receiving, meant that it would no longer be the case for Harry. It was also a sign that for Harry at least, that he should be very careful around them.

Sticking his hand into his pocket where his wand was, Harry leant against the wall and started to scan his surroundings. One of the things he learnt in primary school, was to never expose your back when you're surrounded or in danger. Something Dudley had taken advantage of when 'Harry Hunting' was still a new sport.

"Bugger" Harry couldn't help saying. He had just spotted Ron making his way down the corridor, surrounded by the Gryffindors of his year, acting the same way Malfoy did when he led the Slytherin's to class with an air of arrogance and self-importance. 'It looks like Ron has increased in popularity and taken charge of the Gryffindors since last night.' He thought.

Ron had his arm round Neville's shoulder, in a half hug, half headlock, laughing as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world. Hermione was in the back with red rimmed eyes, which clearly showed that she had been crying. She also looked to be trying to be part of Ron's crowd, but was clearly failing, as no one was paying her any attention as she could be heard quoting a section of a book she had read. Dean and Seamuswere at each of Ron's shoulders, laughing just as much as Ron was.

This however all stopped when Harry came into their sights. Harry repositioned his body against the wall so that he could draw his wand without anyone noticing. Last night's events were replying in his mind. Ron's red face, his eyes wide with a touch of insanity, his wand repeating the same shape that the cutting curse is required in order to use.

'Please Ron. Please don't start anything, please just leave me alone' Harry couldn't help but repeat in his mind. Even after last night, Harry still had a small bit of hope that after everything cooled down, he might be able to save the friendship he once had with his first friend. Ron seemed to look around him, as if checking for something. 'Please don't do it Ron, please don't.' Apparently Ron didn't see what he was looking for, and a twisted smile formed on his lips as he threw an arrogant look over his shoulder to the group he now led.

Slowly and deliberately, Ron's wand came out of his pocket. As he started to level it out at Harry, Harry whipped his arm up and aimed his own wand straight between Ron's eyes before anyone could blink. Ron paled slightly at the sight. Apparently Ron thought that he wouldn't do anything seeing as he was out numbered. Why he thought Harry wouldn't defend himself was lost on Harry.

"Ron, do, not, make, me, do, this." Harry gritted out. His hand slightly shaking. For all his anger at Ron and the events he had already gone through, Harry found it hard to point his wand at the person who was once been his best friend. All they had been through, all the laughs and jokes, all the chess games and homework they did together, the near death experiences and the summer holidays together at The Borrow flew through Harrys mind. "Just walk away. I'll do my thing, and you do yours."

Everyone was staring, waiting with bated breath to see what was about to happen between the two of them.

"No Potter." Harry flinched at being called by his last name, knowing that the person in front of him wasn't the Ron he knew anymore, as the Ron he knew would never call him by his last name. "You need to pay. You've made us look bad in front of the other schools. You cheated. You said you didn't want any part of this but that was a lie. You are not a Gryffindor and no longer my friend. According to Hermione," Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of said girl "You're not even a part of this school anymore. When you were classed a champion of a fourth school, that meant you no longer go here. Look at your ropes, even Hogwarts doesn't want you a part of this school and stripped you of wearing the proud Gryffindors colours" He puffed himself up "And it's this schools student's duty, to dive you out, so Hogwarts herself won't have to put up with having a traitor like yourself in her halls."

As Ron finished his speech, he raised his wand. Most of students around him had done the same, seeming to have taken Ron's speech as a call to arms. Only a few people backed away from the impeding fight.

Rage, that's all Harry felt now, boiling rage. The part of him only moments ago that was begging for this to not happen had died at some point in Ron's speech. His body tensed, his hand steady, his heart was pounding in his ears. He felt his magic swell up inside of him, felt it pour through his veins, Harry had the urge to flex his shoulder blades, but ignored it. Ron's wand tip started to turn to a crimson red. However before a word was uttered by him, Harry flicked his wand as hard as he could, and without saying a word, a purple lightning bolt shot out of his wand and hit Ron square in his face. Blood exploded over Ron's face as his nose was flattened.

If Harry paid more attention to himself at that moment, he would've felt a part of his heart miss a beat, as if it held a momentary moment of silence for the friendship that had now just been broken beyond repair. As it was, Harry had to focus on the spells that were racing towards him. He tried to dodge as many as he could, however the sheer magnitude of them and the limited space of the corridor made it impossible. Quickly Harry found himself being overwhelmed. He tried his best to return fire with the few spells he knew, however the majority of them were playground jinxes. The bludgeoning curse that he sent at Ron was the only real offensive one he felt comfortable using. However after seeing Ron's face covered with blood, he was weary of using it again. So Harry had settled in using the disarming charm and tripping jinx.

He managed to disarm a couple of people, however a quick glance down at himself, showed that he as coming off worse in the fight. Apparently they didn't have any problems using some of the dangerous curses against him. He knew he would feel the pain later, but right now he had a fight to win.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice was heard over the fighting.

*Bang*

All at once the spell fire stopped. The healthy fear of the bellowing voice of Professor McGonagall was enough to stop everyone in their tracks.

Ron was still on the floor clutching is nose as he sobbed out in pain. Hermione was by his side trying to get him to remove his hands so she could see the damage and try to help heal him.

"Miss Granger, take Mr Weasley to the Hospital wing. Anyone else that is hurt best go as well." Apparently Harry had hurt more people than he thought, 'or they're smart enough to fake an injury to get away from the livid Scottish woman.' He thought, hoping to escape as well. "Class is cancelled. Not so fast Mr Potter, you will come with me to my office right this instance. I want a word with you before you take yourself to get checked out." The tone in her voice brooked no argument. Not that Harry had any wish to upset the woman anymore.

"It was potters fault professor, he threw the first curse at Ron, we were just defending ourselves" Cried a voice out of the crowd.

"Thank you Mr Finnigan, that will be enough, I will sort this out myself, and 50 points from both Gryffindor and Hufflepufffor this disgraceful display."

With that she quickly ushered Harry in to her classroom and marched him through to her office. Sitting behind her desk, she waited for Harry to take the seat opposite. Her lips thinned as she noted the absent Gryffindor colours on his clothes.

"Mr Potter...Harry" she signed "What's going on? How is it that one of my own has been dragged into this death game, and then when I see him next, he's fighting with his best friend and the rest of his year mates, not only that but his uniform no longer shows his house colours?"

Harry noted the use of his first name, and the fact that she hadn't accused or believed that he had entered himself into the tournament. He couldn't help being a little hopeful that she might still be on his side in all this mess.

"You know how it is. I don't go looking for trouble, trouble just finds me." He tried to joke.

Her lips thinned, but there wasn't really a reply to that, as she knew it was a very true statement. Professor McGonagall started to frown even more.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this, and I hate to make a bad situation worse, but you should know that there are some teacher that are not being professional about all this." Spitting at the word teachers. "I think the only ones who can see you for the honest, kind and honourable young man that you are, are myself, Professor Flitwickand Professor Moody."

Harry was stunned, even the professors are turning on him.

"Po..Harry, I will not turn my back on you." She said, looking straight into his eyes. "I let you down in your first year, and three of my lions got hurt. I let you down in your second year, and you had to fight for not just your life, but for Miss Weasley as well. I will not let you down now. I may not be able to help you directly as all teachers, and both headmasters and the Beauxbaton headmistress, have taken an oath to not to directly help the champions." A shadow of a sly smile appeared on her lips for a moment. "But that does not mean I can't leave out books or point you in a direction you might find interesting and should look into. Another thing though." She started to frown again and looking slightly uncomfortable. "I don't think it would be wise to go to any of your classes."

"What!? Why!?"

"Because Harry, you'll be a huge target. Most of the teachers last night were demanding you be expelled and students have been complaining all morning about you being a part of it. You were attacked outside my class room by your best friend, for goodness sake, do you think this will be the last of it? I'm ashamed to admit that the reason I didn't send you off to the hospital wing, is that you'll be a easy target there. Knowing Poppy, she'll give you a sleeping potion and then you'll be vulnerable. Also I take it from your robes that you've moved out of the tower? I saw a young man in my student days, be pushed out of his own house. He was forced to move out and his uniform changed like yours has." Tears were now filling up the strict Professors eyes "Itbreaks my heart this is happening to you Harry. James would be turning in her grave, and Lily would be trying to rain down hell fire." A look of determination shone through her watery eyes "But I will try my best to help you Harry, you are not alone."

Harry couldn't help but smile. 'Not everyone at Hogwarts have abandoned me, I might stand a chance if Professor McGonagall can help, and hopefully I might be able to go to Professor Flitwickand Professor Moody for help as well' he thought. However something that Ron had said threatened to crush the slight happiness he was feeling.

"Professor, it gets worse, there might be a chance I'm not part of this school anymore. Would you still help me?" A slight wavering of fear could be heard in his voice. "Ron said outside that Hermione looked it up and that because I'm a fourth champion, I now represent my own school, meaning that I'm no longer part of Hogwarts. When that gets out, there won't be anything stopping me from being kicked out of the castle." he all but cried out.

"I don't think so Harry." McGonagall reply fiercely. "I will not let that happen. Not only that but like it or not, you are a celebrity, to have the Boy-Who-Lived, thrown out would cause an uproar, and not only that, the Headmasterwould never just let you leave and away from his sight. Though I still think you attending class and being out in the open will be dangerous. If you could find a place to stay in the castle somewhere out the way, then you can do some private studying. The champions are exempt from classes so they can focus on the tournament. That would mean you wouldn't get in trouble for not turning up for lessons."

"I've already found a classroom, but I'll still need to get food and use a bathroom and shower" He said, liking the idea of being able to focus on learning spells and hopefully using them to stay alive in the tournament.

"I have an idea, if I heard correctly, you freed an elf in your second year after the chamber didn't you? What was his name?"

"You mean Dobby?"

*Pop*

"Great Master Harry Potter Sir has finally called on Dobby!"

* * *

Oooo aren't I a tease? This chapter has kicked my ass, I've re-written this about a hundred times. Also I didn't mean to bash Ron so much, but it kept coming out this way. I honestly couldn't see him acting differently. He's finally out of Harrys shadow and has found himself the centre of attention. Don't forget they are only 14, so they're not going to be sensible and mature about everything. Also for those worried my Harry would just keep taking a beating, yeah, not going to happen. He'll be worried at first but he won't just take it. I mean who would?

Also I'll like to point out that in the summary I've put AU, it's always been there, so things aren't going to match up to the books, including their personalities, though I've tried to make it reasonably and not to unrealistic. So those moaning that Hermione hasn't been written in such a way that only Jesus can beat her in holiness will have to accept it. Sorry lads and ladies.

Thanks to Katzztar for some great points in your review. I've stolen the ideas, hehe.

Also, please keep reviews to reviewing, if you need to point out grammar mistakes, please add a comment about the story as well.

Until next time.

Peanut


End file.
